


【源藏】点鬼簿

by ruuya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuya/pseuds/ruuya
Summary: 他知道自己马上会死，也非常清楚有什么东西在半藏的身体里碎了，永远地死去了。他们捡走太刀，把失魂的半藏扶起来带走以后，倒在地上的岛田源氏看见了太阳，比平时都暗一点，也红一点。正是逢魔时刻。鸟雀在橙红色的夕照里曳行，在他的视野中轻快地划过。
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 3





	【源藏】点鬼簿

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇2016年写给indigo的guest。

01

源氏做了梦：绘有艳丽双龙纹饰的藻井，在夏季的热风中隐隐流动。视野内两只挥动着的小手，伴随着尖利的婴儿哭叫。虽在梦中，他却立刻意识到那是自己幼时的记忆。  
身旁的确坐着一个女人，背对着自己，长长的黑发拖在背后，那必定是自己的母亲了。对自己孩子的哭声充耳不闻，头颅垂着，像在想什么事情。  
他只听见哭声越来越响，外面开始出现侍女的衣服与地板摩擦的声音和压低过的说话声，还有另一个小孩正在喊叫着“母亲大人”。然后感觉身体腾空，被抱了起来，在侍女的手里摆弄着，哄着。风铃丁丁地响着，不悦耳，反而令人心烦意乱，燥热不堪。  
过了不知多久，那女人终于转过身来，源氏睁大了眼睛，想要仔细地看清自己的母亲那时候究竟长什么样子——诚然，那不算是一个美人，皮肤不很白，五官也不很纤细娇媚，对于一个女性来说太硬了，甚至显出一种兵士般的刚毅。跟后来父亲身边围绕着的那些美女相比，逊色太多了。母亲的脸上没有表情，眼眶微微凹陷，涂成红色的薄嘴唇抿成直线，那唇色也泛着灰气。  
没有什么身体上的症状，但源氏知道她就快要死了，那种精神气是属于将死之人的。源氏对她产生怜悯之情，他对所有早逝之人都有一些，即使是死在自己手中的人。  
母亲定定地看着他的方向。准确地说，她的视线越过他，只是看着空空的墙壁。对另一个大点的孩子半藏，她也毫不理会，只是任由他抱在腿上。源氏本来以为她疯了，但是她的眼睛又很清澈。在所有动着、叫着、散发热量的人和物事中，她变成一座沉默的冰雕。  
在潮湿的蝉声中，一切都不甚清晰，像是跌到一面镜子里去了，只有母亲的脸庞和她服饰上的暗纹，清楚地印在眼底。似曾相识，仿若前世因缘的回溯。  
觉得他母亲的面容，像极了哥哥半藏——不是半藏继承了母亲的五官，而是早逝的母亲，这个他几乎没什么记忆的女人的脸，恰好生得很像半藏。这样她脸上那种令她不够漂亮的坚硬，也不是凭空出现的了。因为她是模仿着半藏的样子出现的。

“快到了。”半藏推醒了他。他依然闭着眼睛，意识渐渐被拉扯回到人世间了。他侧着身子躺在副驾驶座，身上盖着毯子，打领带的泰迪熊丢在后座。  
半藏穿着便服，袖子挽到手肘，露出结实的小臂，左臂的纹身还没完全消肿。他开车又快又稳，跟做事一样。他刚过十八岁生日不久，脸上还带点稚气，已经是岛田家的二把手了。等父亲命定的那天到来，他就会接过那把权力的利刃。  
“哥。我梦见妈了。”  
半藏稍微地顿了一下，什么也没说，继续开他的车。他从来不提母亲，也不怎么回答关于母亲的问题。母亲死时半藏四岁，正好是开始记事的年纪。  
源氏知道母亲痛恨他，以致于在他还未满一岁的时候自杀。但是他不在意。他确信很多人爱他，而且哥哥半藏是最爱他的一个，程度之深甚至超过父亲。他的出生夺去了母亲的性命，但是半藏从不怪他。  
而且半藏不爱他的话，怎么会答应他那么多无理的要求？  
大邸的门向内敞开，樱花初绽的庭院在黑沉沉的白日中逐渐地湮出。下人一字排开，连声“少主回来了”从两边包抄住了车子。他们到了。

02

父亲在最后那段时日，拒绝再接受现代医学治疗。他赶走了医生，也不许任何人见面，终日一人坐在房间里思考着什么。源氏从小到大极受他宠爱，也只能踮着脚尖穿过那条通往父亲房间的路，然后扒在屏风上，悄悄地向内窥看。一旦被父亲发现，就会被他赶走。  
但是父亲只是叫他走开，而没有说别再来了。源氏认为他是默许了最宠爱的小儿子的这种行为，因此他仍然想尽办法去探视父亲的情况。他不知道哥哥有没有这样做，但即使是有，至少在表面上无比恪守条规的半藏也绝不会跟他说的。  
最后那几天，父亲已经无法维持坐姿，只能躺在席上。即使如此，他也用仇恨的眼光瞪着所有试图靠近他的人。父亲终于显出了老人的愚痴和执拗，仅仅作为他一心求死的代价。  
半藏和源氏赶走虎视眈眈的慰问者，在长老的要求下进入房间，在他的榻前齐齐跪下。源氏偷偷地用眼睛瞟着旁边的哥哥，不知道该怎么开口说继承权的事情。半藏原本把头垂得很低，最后终于下定决心了，深吸一口气，他要开口了。他们知道帘外的长老们也屏住呼吸，想听清楚父亲的临终交代。阴阳师也暂时安静了，整个大宅中只余下树叶被吹动和风铃摇曳的声响。憧憧的鬼影，在窗外穿梭着。  
半藏说：“父亲大人。”他的声音提得比往常高一些，目的是让长老们听到，他确实在照办了。源氏知道他不情愿，但至少在表面上，他扮演着一个恭敬顺从的接班者形象。  
父亲缓慢地转过身体，用凝固浑水一般的眼珠盯着半藏看，又扫了一眼旁边跪得端端正正的源氏。源氏只觉得奇怪的寒意从脊背上窜，不自觉咬了一下嘴唇。  
半藏继续说：“组内想求教您，关于下一……”他的话被打断了，岛田家主翻动身体背对他们，剧烈地咳起来，身体似极痛苦，不住地痉挛，双手在空中乱抓。  
源氏喊道：“爸！”扑过去握着他的手，却什么也做不了。半藏冲了出去喊着医生，得到的只是一群没有任何作用的阴阳师。他恼怒地咒骂着除了源氏以外的所有人。  
长老们鱼贯而入，在榻前大声问着半藏没能来得及说出的问题。他们把耳朵贴近家主的嘴，得到的只有愈加微弱的喘气。  
源氏跪在那里，看着这场事关家族权力分割的闹剧。那些无趣的声音都离他远了，变得模糊。他能听到父亲的牙齿格格作响，从他口中吐出的不是那些长辈们要的答案，而是重复地叫着早已不在人世的母亲的名字，原来父亲如此重视那个那个不漂亮的女人吗？他也能听到外面半藏的讲话声轻了，开始变得断断续续的，像是他的胸腔被开了个洞。但哥哥没有在哭。  
他知道半藏的悲伤不比自己轻，甚至更胜一筹。大概是为了弥补没有继承权的小儿子，父亲明显偏宠自己，但他对长子的严苛也许是另一种偏爱。

父亲去世那晚，请来的和尚在大堂里彻夜念经，源氏在香灰味里被呛得难受至极。他又不得不呆在那里，和半藏一起强撑着守灵。  
半藏的黑发和黑色的丧葬礼服融为一体，脸庞被烛火映上了黄红的光彩。那是一张非常美丽的、武士的脸：两颊森严地凹陷下去，下颌锋利，深褐色的双目藏着愤怒之火，淡色的嘴唇如同绒布一般干燥。  
源氏突然产生一个奇特的想法：想要吻他。他以前吻过很多女孩子，她们都很漂亮，花朵一般鲜研柔软，含着或多或少的憧憬向他献出嘴唇，因为源氏是一个如此招人喜欢的男孩。但他从来没有吻过男人，何况是自己的哥哥。  
他向来是一个怎么想就怎样做的人，但他在这时候退缩了，毕竟情况特殊。他们的嘴唇之间的距离如此遥远。半藏紧紧地绷着全身，他看起来很脆弱，也非常强大。在他身上显出负隅顽抗的杀气——他失去了母亲又失去了父亲，而且即将失去更多——更多什么呢，源氏不知道，但他心里已经有了一个模糊的答案。  
不久之前他明白哥哥对自己已经有了欺骗，但至少在哥哥的心里，是情愿继续无止境地由着他也不愿骗他。

03

精力旺盛的小子，怀有一些湿热的妄想，半藏多少的有点察觉。许多女人在源氏身上留下痕迹，有唇膏、耳钉、香粉，还有牙印。清晰的半圈紫红色，神气活现地伏在脖子上，叫人不想看也得看见。  
半藏看见牙印的时候，正在吃晚饭。他对花街的那些东西不喜欢也不讨厌，也早就知道源氏出入那些场所。只是觉得不小心撞破了什么，有点尴尬，把视线往旁边撇了一下。  
源氏也有点不自在。他试图用围巾盖住那个牙印，没想到还是被看到了。被别人看到也无所谓，被哥哥看到就不太好，跟逃学打游戏被他抓到一样。  
自某一年起，出于一种隐秘的避嫌，他们就不再睡同一个房间了。父亲去世后那几天，他跑到半藏的房间和他一起睡，后来又被赶了回去。  
自己也觉十分好笑，这么大的人了，竟然借口怕黑睡不着去和哥哥一起睡觉。他怕过什么呢？从小懒散，唯一的优点便是胆大妄为。许多人把他的不成器归罪于父亲的溺爱。父亲死后，他们又把责任推到半藏身上。是的，半藏不该这样惯着他。加上半藏又那么优秀，担下了那么多本来该让他负的责任，他就更加肆无忌惮了。  
源氏心不在焉，还在想那个牙印的事。如果那时候挂上笑容，扑过去在哥哥的脖子上也咬一个，他会——

在某一刻，许多窃窃的私语突然静了下来。然后，在四围的高台上逐渐地出现了几个老者的声音。他们在讨论着岛田家族以后可以如何如何。一些女人哭了起来，有年轻女眷，也有在岛田家呆了几十年的老侍婢。  
“神龙的诅咒！”有人喊道。然后有许多人开始尖叫，哭泣，或者愤怒地演说，拍打着漆成红色的木质栏杆，越来越吵。祠堂震动着，无数眼睛看着中心的一对兄弟。  
刀被扔到了地上，半藏赢了。不，应该是半藏的手已经握不住刀了。半藏跪了下来，肩膀抖动，牙齿格格打战，像是被彻骨的寒冷侵袭着。他的表情又好像看见了世界上最可怕的东西，源氏从未见过他露出这种表情。  
在怕什么啊，这只不过是你最喜欢的亲弟弟吧。源氏想着，想要出声刺这个人一下，但他动了几下喉头，仅仅只能从嘴里吐出一些血沫。痛觉正在逐渐地挤走肺里的空气，他的呼吸开始凝滞了。半藏又被吓到了，眼睛睁大，直直地看着。  
二十几年来从来没有见过的，半藏的泪水，正从那双坚定的眼睛里流出来。  
完美无瑕、从不犯错的哥哥，正在所有人面前哭泣。长发垂下来，挡住了他的脸，泪水一滴滴地落在源氏的身上。太阳光穿过祠堂的大门，从他背后照射过来，身体的边缘被镀上一层金箔，宛如一座曾经壮丽过的废墟。最后他捂住嘴开始干呕，但是什么都吐不出来。血沾染到手和脸上，他干呕得更厉害了。

源氏的心里不可说不愤懑，不怨恨的。但这泪水让他变成了世界上最软弱的人，让他原谅半藏做的任何事。哪怕再杀他几遍，只要那泪水滴落，他就不得不同意。  
失血令他全身逐渐冰凉下去，动弹不得，但神智竟很清醒。他开始预想被迫处决弟弟以后半藏会怎么样。他也许会伤心一阵子，但最后会成为一个完美的家主，比父亲更加循规蹈矩，也更聪明。所有人都会对他感到满意。  
也许他会变得满身伤痕，在心里住进一头冷酷的孤狼。或者获得一双疲惫的眼睛，和一个空空荡荡的身躯。也许他会和喜欢的女人共度一生，更有可能顺着家族的意思跟一个不喜欢的女人结婚。他还会有自己的孩子，一个，三个或者更多，不会是两个，因为他会害怕世传的诅咒再次应验。  
在某些时候，他会想起自己失手杀死的弟弟。这罪孽如此深重，让最强的武士丢下刀，变成胆小鬼。  
他知道自己马上会死，也非常清楚有什么东西在半藏的身体里碎了，永远地死去了。他们捡走太刀，把失魂的半藏扶起来带走以后，倒在地上的岛田源氏看见了太阳，比平时都暗一点，也红一点。正是逢魔时刻。鸟雀在橙红色的夕照里曳行，在他的视野中轻快地划过。 


End file.
